The Akatsuki's kitten
by Gaaragirl312
Summary: Pein is missing and its a panic in the Akatsuki base. Deidara soon finds a orange kitten that looks an awful lot like Pein. Who is this cat and how will they react with the answer? Rated T for language. This story was not completed, but I won't continue it.
1. Leader missing!

**Hey I hope you enjoy this story! I thought this would be a good idea!**

**Begin:**

It was a beautiful day but as always, Akatsuki base, NOT SO PEACEFUL! Why? Because Pein was missing. Tobi passed out on the floor. Konan just panicked. Hidan just watched everyone panic.

"Who's going to pay me!" Kakuzu cried.

"I'm going outside because I need peacefulness un." Deidara walked outside.

Deidara laid his back against the base and sat down.

"Man its crazy in there un." Deidara mumbled.

Just then he saw a cat, or more like a kitten. It had fallen from a tree it seemed. Lucky for cats that they can land on four paws. Deidara cocked his head.

"A kitten? What is it doing way out here un?" Deidara thought getting up.

The cat was bright orange it seemed. Deidara then saw that the cat was extremely cute. It seemed to be a stray. The Akatsuki needed a pet, plus Tobi needs a friends so that he'll leave Deidara alone.

"I guess a cat is what Akatsuki needs. Plus we need leader back hmm." Deidara started to walk where the kitten was.

When he went over there the kitten froze.

"Wow you're a quiet kitten un." Deidara said. "I'm amazed I'm not scratched up yet hmm."

Deidara patted the kitten on the head but the cat just seemed to still be frozen. Deidara picked up the kitten and his hands luckily didn't open up and lick the kitten. Deidara started to walk back to the base. Deidara was amazed that the cat didn't move or scratch him. Soon he walked in and everyone was still panicking.

"Geez guys what is up with you. I'm sure leader just left on a mission or something un." Deidara pointed out.

Deidara noticed the kitten meowed and Tobi saw the kitten and smiled.

"Deidara-sempai! You have a kitten!" Tobi jumped up and ran over to Dei.

Though for some reason the cat hissed at Tobi. Tobi jumped back.

"Sempai I think you got a mean kitty." Tobi said.

"I guess he doesn't like you hmm." Deidara laughed.

"How do you know it's a boy?" Tobi asked.

"I've been holding him so I know un." Deidara answered.

Konan noticed the kitten and walked over there too.

"You know leader told us no pets." Konan reminded them.

Just then the kitten meowed again.

"How come the kitty cat meows when we say leader?" Tobi questioned.

The cat meowed again. The kitten tried to get out of Deidara's grip and was looking at leader's office.

"Whoa what's with this cat?" Konan looked curious.

"Meow!" the kitten kept trying to get away.

"Deidara I think you should get rid of the kitten." Konan said.

"No because its cute un!" Deidara scowled and walked into his room with the kitten.

Deidara set the kitten on his bed and looked at the orange kitten.

"You look a lot like leader hmm." Deidara pointed out. "I should call you Pain. Its spelled different then the other Pein un."

The kitten just looked at him. Though Deidara kept thinking he was cuter and cuter. Deidara stroked the kitten down it's back.

"You're alright for a kitten hmm." Deidara smiled.

Deidara noticed it was 10:00pm and he yawned.

"Well I'm tired. I'm going to bed Pain, you can sleep on my bed if you want hmm." Deidara jumped into bed and the kitten was at the end.

Soon Deidara was asleep and the kitten stood up.

"Took him long enough." the kitten thought. "How will I show them I'm leader?"

Yep it was leader as a kitten. Weird huh? Pein the kitten jumped to the ground and pawed open the door. Konan was the only one up and she was watching TV.

"Maybe I can get Konan to understand its me." Pein thought walking over to where Konan was.

Pein jumped onto the couch and Konan noticed.

"What do you want stupid cat?" Konan growled.

Pein wished he could talk but he meowed and pointed his paw at his office.

"What is with you and our leader." Konan looked confused.

"Damn how can I get her to know its me?" Pein thought worried.

Pein pawed at Konan and turned his head to his office and meowed again like he wanted her to follow.

"What do you want?" Konan asked with a scowl.

"Meow! Meow!" Pein kept doing the same thing.

"Listen I don't know what you want but shut up!" Konan yelled.

"What do kittens do to calm someone down?" Pein thought. "Let them cuddle you, but that's idiotic!"

Pein decided he should make Konan calm down by going in her lap. That usually works for kittens to get attention. Pein crawled onto Konan lap and went into a ball. Konan couldn't help but to think that was cute. She stroked Pein slowly and Pein felt comfortable. He didn't notice he was purring.

"Am I purring?" Pein thought. "Damn I am!"

Though he couldn't stop purring thanks to his cat instincts. Konan smiled.

"You know what, you are cute." Konan giggled still stroking him.

Pein though was falling asleep. What was funny was that he was falling asleep in Konan's lap as a kitten.

"No I won't fall asleep in this position." Pein thought with his eyes closing.

Konan giggled seeing how cute this kitten was. Not knowing that this was Pein leader of the Akatsuki. And her partner. But in a couple minutes he fell asleep and Konan giggled quietly.

"I'm actually glad Deidara got this kitten." Konan thought.

She stopped stroking Pein and picked him up in a position that way he wouldn't wake up. She got up and walked into her room with Pein and set him on her bed. He was still asleep.

"So cute." Konan thought with a smile.

Konan got into bed and Pein was at her feet asleep. Konan felt safe and comfortable with Pein as a kitten with her.

"I have the feeling Pein is watching over me." Konan started to fall asleep. "After all I am god's angel." Then she fell asleep.

**The next morning:**

Konan woke up and Pein was still asleep on her bed. Konan smiled then got up. Pein woke up and stretched and saw Konan smiling.

"I can't believe I fell asleep in her lap." Pein thought.

"Morning." Konan petted Pein on the head and his ears went down when she did that.

"You hungry?" Konan asked.

"Meow." Pein nodded his cat head.

Konan picked up Pein and walked into the living room.

"I see you like the kitten now hmm." Deidara said sitting at the kitchen table.

"He is cute! I have to admit." Konan set Pein down.

"Hey I named him Pain. Except its spelled different when it comes to spelling un." Deidara told her.

"Well it does fit him since he does look like Pein." Konan smiled.

"Hey what do cats eat anyway?" Tobi asked.

"Cat food, fish, stuff like that un." Deidara shrugged.

Everyone looked at Kisame.

"Why are you looking at me!?" Kisame sweat dropped.

"Either you are the fish or you go catch some fish." Konan said in a scary voice.

Kisame ran out of the base screaming and went to go get some fish. Konan giggled because of her evilness.

"Tobi be right back." Tobi stood up and went to the living room.

Tobi came back with a cat teaser.

"You want to play with him un?" Deidara questioned.

"Yep! Kittens are so cute!" Tobi smiled under his mask.

Tobi kept swinging the cat teaser around Pein and he just looked at him with a 'are you kidding me' look.

"Kitty won't play with Tobi." he whined.

"Maybe because you're and idiot hmm." Deidara laughed.

"T-Tobi is a good boy though." Tobi almost cried.

Pein rolled his eyes and swatted the cat teaser which made Tobi stop crying.

"Yay!" Tobi kept playing with Pein.

Pein hated it. Soon Tobi was done playing with him until Zetsu came from the ground.

"Guys bad news." Zetsu help up a cloak. "This was leader's cloak…I think he's gone…"

Konan stopped what she was doing and walked over to Zetsu. It was Pein's cloak. Pein noticed that Konan was crying

"No! She thinks I'm dead!" Pein thought.

He ran over to Konan and rubbed against her legs. Konan tried to stop crying but couldn't.

"Oh Pain, you have no idea how I feel." Konan kept crying.

"Yes I do! Its me!" Pein kept meowing franticly.

They didn't understand. Now they thought he was dead. What could he do?!

**Oh no they think leader-sama is dead! Hope you enjoyed! How will Pein show its him?**

**Please review!**

**Again hope you enjoyed!**

**Pein: I hate your stories.**

**Shut up!**


	2. Tobi finds out the truth

**Here is the next chapter so I can get more hits so yeah enjoy!**

**Begin:**

Pein was still trying to figure out a way to get them to know it was him. It had been a day and it hadn't worn off. He didn't even know how he turned into a cat. Right now he was on the couch and the others left him home to see if they could find his body. Of course they wouldn't find anything.

"Okay maybe if I get into my office and show them something I usually do maybe it'll show them I'm leader." Pein thought.

Pein started to think of what he would usually do.

"I would usually give out missions but I can't do that right now! I'm a cat! Or more like a kitten." Pein thought.

This would be hard. Not that much a kitten could do. Just then the entrance to the base opened and Deidara and Sasori came home and Deidara passed out on the floor.

"You think we got away from Konan?" Sasori asked panting.

"Yeah, that bossy bitch was about to kill me for not finding anything un!" Deidara mumbled.

"I'm glad we got away." Sasori stood up.

Deidara stood up too and went over to Pein and petted him on the head.

"I'm surprised he didn't run away un." Deidara said.

"Yeah me too." Sasori agreed going to the fridge.

"You hungry Pain hmm?" Deidara asked.

Pein just shook his cat head because that is all he could do.

"Wow you're a very smart cat to be able to understand me hmm." Deidara pointed out.

Pein just looked at him. How could he tell them it was leader?!

"God this'll be hard." Pein thought.

"You know you do look a look like leader un." Deidara looked at Pein.

"No duh because I am leader!" Pein thought.

Pein was getting pissed with being a cat already! Being called Pain instead of it being the way he liked it spelled, Pein, he didn't like it one bit.

"Hey Sasori did we ever go shopping lately un?" Deidara asked walking into the kitchen.

"I don't really know. We seem to have a lot of food." Sasori answered sitting on the kitchen table drinking some water.

"Well we still need to go shopping soon hmm." Deidara pointed out looking in the fridge.

"You know leader forbid going into the villages unless it's a mission." Sasori reminded him.

"So, leader isn't here un." Deidara said.

"Touché." Sasori laughed.

Pein just rolled his eyes.

"I'm going in my room un." Deidara announced then walked to his room.

Sasori knew it was so he could read porn. Deidara had gotten into Make out paradise. Sasori was getting bored so he got an evil smile. He saw Deidara's ipod on the counter and grabbed it and turned it on.

"I wonder what songs he has." Sasori thought with an evil smile.

Sasori found these songs: Boom boom boom boom, Love Love shine, I'm super, Wizard of Oz, Happy together, and a lot more.

"Man he has a lot of songs." Sasori said looking through the songs.

"Wait I have an idea." Pein thought. "Though it takes going into Tobi's room which Tobi always keeps his door closed, how will I get in?"

Just then Deidara walked out of his room, "Tobi took my clay again un!" Deidara ran into Tobi's room.

"Well if he leaves it open that is going to be good luck for me." Pein thought.

Deidara walked out with his clay in his hand. "I'm going to kill Tobi hmm!" Deidara walked back into his room forgetting to close Tobi's door.

"Perfect." Pein ran into Tobi's room.

Tobi's room had pictures of Elmo everywhere. Tobi was very babyish. The reason Pein needed to get something in there is because Tobi had spelling blocks. If he could put a couple words together like, "I am leader." then they'll know everything.

"Now where are those baby toys Tobi has." Pein thought.

Pein then spotted them in the corner of the room. Pein ran over there and got the letters he needed.

"Good, so far I have, 'I am' now I need the rest of the letters." Pein said in cat language.

Pein saw the letters he needed and pushed the 'l' over and then got the 'e' then the 'a' and the rest of the letters. Pein soon finished with the small sentence of letter blocks.

"Now I have to show it to someone." Pein thought.

Pein walked out of the room and saw the other Akatsuki were home. Pein meowed to get someone's attention.

"What is he meowing about?" Hidan asked.

"I don't know." Kakuzu shrugged.

"Follow me!" Pein growled and wished he could talk human because only meows came out.

"Tobi will go see what he wants!" Tobi walked to where Pein was and Pein went into Tobi's room.

Tobi followed and saw Pein by the blocks. Tobi looked at the blocks and Pein was lucky Tobi could read.

"I…am…leader!?" Tobi looked freaked out.

Pein just nodded at the blocks.

"Leader turned into a kitty?" Tobi asked.

Pein just nodded again.

"Tobi tell others!" Tobi ran out but ruined the blocks.

Pein sighed and walked out. He saw Tobi telling the others and they laughed.

"Yeah right Tobi! Just because he looks like leader doesn't mean he is idiot un." Deidara laughed.

"Yeah I think you miss leader too much so you are going crazy." Hidan snickered.

"I'm not kidding! I swear! Leader is the kitty!" Tobi told them.

"Yeah right." the other Akatsuki laughed at him.

'Whatever you'll figure it out soon!" Tobi stomped away.

Tobi walked over to Pein and looked at him. "Sorry leader they won't believe me."

"Now he is talking to the cat like it's the leader!" Hidan bit his lip so he wouldn't laugh.

"He is leader!" Tobi yelled.

"Whatever." the other Akatsuki just walked away.

"I guess I'm the only one who knows." Tobi sighed.

"Damn it." Pein thought.

"I guess Tobi will have to find a way to turn leader-sama back." Tobi looked down at the Pein kitten.

"Great this won't turn out well." Pein thought.

"At least you're a cute kitty leader." Tobi smiled down at Pein.

Pein glared at him with his kitten eyes.

"Well you are cute." Tobi said.

Pein wanted to scratch off Tobi's mask and rip Tobi to shreds but he couldn't. Tobi was the only one who knew. This is crazy.

**Oh my gosh sorry this is soooo short! I was in a rush so I couldn't think of anything! I'm on a writers block for this story!**

**So some chapters will be pretty short! Well hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


	3. How it happen and captured!

**Well here is the next chapter! Sorry it took awhile!**

**PLEASE review!**

**Begin:**

Now all the Akatsuki were ignoring Tobi and Tobi spent time with the Pein kitten a lot. Though Tobi had sometimes begged Pein to do cute kitten stuff.

"Please leader! Sit on my lap!" Tobi begged sitting on the couch with Pein on the other side of the couch resting.

Pein shook his cat head saying no.

"PLEASSSSSEEEE!" Tobi begged.

After a few minutes of Tobi begging Pein finally crawled onto Tobi's lap and Tobi looked happy.

"You know how cute you are leader-sama?" Tobi said petting Pein on the had.

Pein just hissed quietly while Tobi petted him.

**Night:**

Pein was curled up in a ball on Tobi's bed because again, Tobi had begged. Then thanks to Pein's cat ears he heard a voice outside of the base. Pein got up and walked out of Tobi's room. All the lights were off but thanks to being a cat, Pein could see in dark.

"I know I heard a voice." Pein thought.

Just then Pein was grabbed by a figure. Pein struggled to get out of the grip of whoever this was. Then he was taken outside. He scratched whoever it was a lot but this person ignored it. Then the moonlight shined on the person and there was Sakura.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here." Sakura smile evilly. "Well Tsunade was the one who turned you into a kitten, now I was ordered to capture you."

"Shit!" Pein thought.

Then Pein noticed Sakrua was taking him to Konoha. Pein kept trying to scratch her but it was no use. Sakura has gloves on and long sleeves.

**Arrives at Konoha:**

Sakura took Pein to her house since the Hokage was asleep at this hour. Sakura walked into her home and went to her room with Pein. Then Sakura forced Pein to go inside a cat carrier and locked the door to the cage.

"Tomorrow we'll see what we'll do with you." Sakura laughed evilly.

Pein kept clawing at the cat carrier trying to get out. Then Pein remembered exactly how he got turned into a kitten…

**Flashback:**

Pein was walking around near Konoha when Tsunade and some other Konoha ninjas jumped in front of him.

"We challenge you!" Tsunade yelled.

"You're choosing a wrong opponent." Pein crossed his arms.

Then Tsunade took out a small little tube of some kind of pink liquid in it. Pein ignored it an charged at them. Tsunade then took out the tube and pulled off the cap and it had a area where you can stick it in someone's skin and charged right at Pein. Pein thought it was just because of her being an idiot but as Tsunade charged at Pein, she ran right up to him and stuck the pointy part of the tube in Pein's arm. The liquid went into Pein's veins.

"What the hell?!" Pein wondered out loud jumping back.

"That liquid has the DNA of a kitten and a human with other ingredients. You'll be surprised what happens." Tsunade smiled knowing she had done what she wanted to do.

Then all the ninjas and Tsunade disappeared. Pein looked at the small hole in his skin where the strange liquid went into his body. Then suddenly, he transformed. His cloak fell on top of him and then he had forgot what had happen. All he noticed was that he was a kitten.

"Whoa what happen to me?" Pein thought rubbing his head with his now kitten paw. Then he noticed that he now has furry hands and looked a little shocked.

He decided to go back to the base and see if he could tell them it was him. As he was walking, he saw birds go into a tree. Though his cat instincts told him to go after them, so he climbed up the tree with his claws and started to swat at the birds, then the birds started to peck at him and h fell from the tree but luckily fell on four paws.

"Phew, that was close." Pein thought sighing.

Then Pein saw Deidara coming over to him and so he froze hoping that Deidara would take him back to the base.

And that is how it all happen.

**End of Flashback:**

Pein then sighed and decided he should just go to sleep so he wouldn't get in any trouble by Konoha as a kitten. So Pein rolled up in a ball in the cat carrier and closed his eyes. Sakura saw this and started to think it was adorable.

"How is the Akatsuki leader so cute?!" Sakura thought with a now sweet smile.

Then Sakura got in her bed and went to sleep.

**Next morning:**

Sakura woke up the next morning and looked at the cat carrier Pein was in. Pein was already awake and staring at Sakura.

"What are you staring at?!" Sakura had a scowl on her face.

Then Sakura noticed Pein's kitten eyes and was starting to fall in love with Pein as a kitten.

"Don't think he's cute. I'm not suppose to!" Sakura thought.

Sakura just snapped out of it and started to talk, "Well I guess I'm taking you to the Hokage now." Sakura first got ready in her bathroom. Then she came out and grabbed the cat carrier with Pein in it and walked out of her house.

Then she walked to the Hokage's office and knocked on the Hokage's office door.

"Enter." Tsunade's voice came from inside.

Sakura walked in with the cat carrier with Pein in it.

"Let me guess, you got him?" Tsunade asked looking at the cat carrier then to Sakura.

Sakura nodded and opened the cage and grabbed the Pein kitten from the cage and set him on Tsunade's desk.

"Well who was the wrong opponent now?" Tsunade laughed seeing Pein as a kitten.

"You bitch." Pein said in cat language. Only mows came out.

"There is one more part to my plan." Tsunade smiled evilly.

Pein looked curious though at the same time worried. Tsunade may kill him, torture him, abuse him, keep him as a pet, or sent him back to the base which that was very unlikely to happen.

"The rest of my plan is this…I know how to make you forget what will happen in the future, I'll make you into a real cute kitten acting like one all the time. All you'll know is cat instincts." Tsunade explained.

"What!?" Pein yelled but only a loud mow came out.

"Sakura you know the rest right?" Tsunade looked to Sakura.

"Yes Hokage, then I take him home and keep him away from the Akatsuki." Sakura nodded.

Pein tried to jump off the desk but Tsunade grabbed him.

"Shit shit!" Pein thought.

Tsunade touched Pein's kitten head with some weird chakra with her hand and then suddenly he started acting like a real kitten.

"Well now he won't be a problem, now he's a real kitten unless I take it off." Tsunade set Pein on the ground.

Now that Pein was a real kitten, he just laid down in a ball.

"Sakura you take him home and treat him like a pet until the Akatsuki come so we can capture them as well." Tsunade ordered looking at Sakura.

Sakura nodded and gently picked up the Pein kitten and walked out. Sakura walked back home with the Pein kitten in her arms. He seemed so harmless now. He looked, acted, and was like a real kitten now. Soon Sakura made it home and set Pein on the ground and shut the door.

"Now he's going to act like a real pet." Sakura sighed.

Pein was now in the living room sleeping on the couch. Sakura smiled though.

"You know I think I don't mind." Sakura walked over there and petted the Pein kitten on the head. He didn't wake up though.

**Well sorry this chapter is pretty short! I just wanted to get it done!**

**I hope you enjoyed! I tried my best to find time to work on it!**

**Please review! COME ON REVIEW!**


End file.
